Half-Malboro (3.5e Race)
=Half-Malboro= Summary::The life cycle of the malboro is a gross one. And sometimes it screws up, producing a horrid-half breed, part humanoid, part plant, and just as foul as a malboro can be. Personality Half-malboros are not generally social beings, for good reason. Be it their scary appearance, terrible smell, lack of charisma, or dull intellect, they seem more monstrous than anything. As such half-malboros are usually concerned with only their base needs.. hunger, thirst... with little care beyond this. Physical Description Half-malboros are born from a terrible process. Generally new malboros are born when malboro spores burrow into a warm dead body and grow from there. However the spores may burrow in early to a body which has shut down but not completely died. On the brink, the spores populate the body and revitalize it with new mind, purpose, and motion. Regardless of the base creature, the half-malboro appears to be a humanoid who has been charred with acid burns. These wounds have been healed over with green plant-like scar tissue, giving them a mottled appearance. Their eyes have become glassy and weak, and their foreheads are crowned with an almost beholder-like array of eyestalks. Their mouths have become bigger, filled with sharp teeth and acid drool, their limbs seem oddly flexible and elongated, and last but not least, they smell horrible. Half-malboros are usually medium, but rarely a gnome or halfling becomes converted, resulting in a small half-malboro. These half-malboros have an additional -2 Str, +2 Dex, and -10 ft. land speed applied. Relations Due to their horrid appearance and behavior, half-malboros are rarely accepted in the world, and it is returned in kind. As such, not many half-malboros walk the path of goodness. Alignment Due to their outcast nature the half-malboro is likely to become evil. Beyond that, true neutral half-malboros are the next likely. Good half-malboros are rare. Lands Half-malboros like places of filth most of all. A warm, wet, stinky cesspool fits right at home with them, as well as covers their own stench in something more powerful. Religion Half-malboros have no religious tradition, but those that do often find home with gods of nature, due to their plant-based existence. Language Half-malboros speak Common and Malboro, a language of bubbles, burps, grunts, and various foul oders. Names Half-malboros have little need for names, but sometimes recall their former names and lives. Fragments of memories, while they never persist strongly, sometimes shape the half-malboro's mindset. Racial Traits * , , : What didn't kill them has made them stronger, and the bodies of half-malboros have become super-tough. But their minds have undergone the shock of near death, and they are lacking in any grace or charm. * : The half-malboro's body is more plant than flesh. * : As medium-sized creatures, half-malboros have no special bonuses or penalties due to their size. * Half-malboro base land speed is 30 feet. * Low-Light Vision: A half-malboro can see twice as far as a human in starlight, moonlight, torchlight, and similar conditions of poor illumination. He retains the ability to distinguish color and detail under these conditions. * Sleepless: As a plant, the half-malboro is immune to all sleep effects, magic and mundane, and does not sleep itself. He must still breath and eat. * Half-Plant Immunities: The half-malboro's plant nature makes it immune to poison, paralysis, polymorph, and stunning. However, unlike most plants, a half-malboro only possesses 25% fortification against critical hits, as it retains some vital organs. Finally, the half-malboro is completely immune to disease, but can host and carry them. * All-Around Vision (Ex): As the half-malboro has some vision in all directions, it cannot be flanked. It can still be sneak attacked if it is caught flatfooted, such as from an invisible or hiding opponent. * Stench of Decay (Ex): Due to its diet and natural ichor, the half-malboro exudes a carrion stench that causes any creature adjacent to you to make a Fortitude save (DC 12 + your Constitution modifier) or become sickened as long as it remains adjacent to you and for 1d4 rounds thereafter. You can't suppress the stench voluntarily. * Automatic Languages: Common, Malboro. * Bonus Languages: Sylvan, Terran. * Favored Class: * Level Adjustment: +Level Adjustment::1 * Effective Character Level: Effective Character Level::2 Vital Statistics ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Race